Songfics: Soul Screamers
by Sadistic Creator of Death
Summary: Just a few songs that scream at me and demand to have a story written to them. Most will be Avari and Kaylee, because, well, dug. I love them, they are so amazing. Don't like, don't read. Rated M because I don't trust myself.
1. Haunted, Evanescense

**My first ever fanfic for this book. Don't judge, but most of these will be about Kaylee and Avari. It may be weird but I ship those two. Violent Love Romance!**

I woke up panting and sweating. I got up out of bed and went down stairs. I pulled a soda from the fridge, sat down at my chair and thought over the dream Avari just sent.

_My dad walks into the room with blood dripping from his left ear._

_"Kaylee, get out of here..."_

_I frown at him._

_"Why? What happened?"_

_I glance behind him and see a figure in the darkness of the hallway. The man flashes his teeth, which are crystal white and perfect, before disappearing. I look back at my father who has dropped to his knees and is writhing in pain. He gave a final gasp and dropped to the floor and I see three claw marks in his back. _

_I try to get up off the bed, but I seem to be stuck._

_I feel cold lips at my ear and I hear a voice so smooth it could have been dipped in honey._

_"Every one you love, Miss Cavanaugh, will die if you don't come with me soon."_

_I turn my head and see the man from the hallway. Avari. His hands turn into knives and he drags them down my bear legs, cutting the skin and it feels like poison is being leaked into my skin. I close my eyes and scream._

I opened my eyes and took a sip from my can. I looked up and almost jumped out of my skin.

"I must say, that was one of my best dreams yet..." Avari shook his head and brought his eyes up to meet mine. "What do you think? Did you like it?"

I squinted at him. "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"You. Miss Cavanaugh I want you. How many times do I have to say it? Do you want me to spell it out for you?"

"No!" I snapped at him and suddenly he was across the table and so close to my face, we were breathing the same air. And I could tell that we were, because every new breath I take is colder than the last.

Avari's black, depthless eyes search mine, like he can see straight through to my soul but then it wouldn't surprise me if he can. I looked away, and felt my cheeks grow warm.

"Look at me."

"No..."

"Look at me." Avari grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him, but I closed my eyes. I didn't want to look at the person who wanted to destroy my soul. And even if I tried I wouldn't be able to be happy with him.

"Look at me." He growled and the power behind his voice made me open my eyes. And as soon as they opened I felt like I died a little on the inside. With his face so close I could see every line that made him. The tiny, faint scar above his left eyebrow. The cute little button nose. The pink, plush baby look of his lips. The darkness of those black eyes, that were squinted with anger.

"Why must you defy me?"

"Because I don't want to get tortured for eternity..." I raised my eyebrow at him.'

"Who said I wanted to torture you? What if I wanted you for something completely different?"

I looked down, why hadn't I thought of that? But if that was the case why do to all this trouble?

"What do you want me for?" I asked softly as I met his unwavering gaze. At least I think the gaze was unwavering. For all I know he could be looking at the ground, the ceiling, the T.V.

He kissed me. Shoving his tongue down my throat as his hand dropped from my chin to grip my waist. It took me a moment to actually realize I was kissing him back. I ripped away from him, breathless. I could hear my heart pounding. I could feel a head ache started from behind my eyes.

"Wha..." Then it dawned on me. "NO! I WILL NO-" He covered my mouth with his pale hand.

"Shush!" He whisper-yelled. "Do you want your father to be killed?"

"Why are you haunting me, Avari? Why me? Why do you have to ruin everything for me? Honestly Avari. Why me? Why not some other loser? Why fucking me?!"

"Because... I want to have you. And not some 'other loser'"

But by the change in his voice I can tell that he is not telling me the real truth. He does want me and not some other loser, but that isn't the only reason.

"Why else?"

"Because I've grown attached to you! And I hate myself for it. Kaylee," he said my name lowly and it made me tremble at how intimate it sounded coming from his lips, "I love you..."

What?

"No... How can you fall in love with me!? You're a demon for God's sakes!"

"Yes but I want you. I need you. But I can't force you to do anything."

"If you love me so much then why are you hurting everyone that I love?"

"Because if everyone you knew was dead, then you would most likely have come to me for comfort."

"No, I would've."

"Yes, you would. I'd be the only person who knew you. Who knew the reason why you were upset."

"What makes you think I would come to you, of all people, for comfort?"

"Because grief can to do those things to a human."

He crossed back over to the Netherworld, but I still heard him in my head as the head ache was coming on full speed.

_I will forever haunt you, hurt you and crush you until you come to me Miss Cavanaugh._


	2. Snow White Queen, Evanescense

**Avari's P.O.V**

I hid in the shadows, watching her. Watching her grow up into a beautiful, selfless being. This amazing strong woman who protects the ones the cares about, with lies. Watch her play around with the Hudson boys. Watch her talk with my Alex. Watch her look out for her heartless cousin. Watch her scowl at Sabine.

I let the shadows cover me as I walked around the edge of her room, watching her writhe in her sleep from the nightmare I'm currently creating. It may seem a little unusual but I like to watch her sleep. I do it on a regular basis. Do not call me an 'Edward Cullen' I do not stalk young girls.

I watched her chest, rise and fall with each breath.

She is mine.

She belongs to me.

She is the source to all of my problems.

She is the answer to all of my questions.

I need her and she needs me. Even though she won't admit it.

Her long, shiny hair cascaded over the pillow as she tossed and turned. Its like a halo that crowns her head. And her lips parting as she awoke and her eyes snapping on to mine immediately. Like she expected me to be here. Or hoped.

"Was..." She struggled to talk as she got her breathing under control. "Was that you?" She asked solomly, he eyes lowering on to my feet. Eventually she met my gaze and I nodded.

"Yes, it was."

"Avari," my mind sped through all of these possibilities. I thought about all the ways I could make her say, sigh or scream my name. "Why do you do this to me?" She continued. "Will you ever give me a break? I need at east one week. That's all I need."

"I will not be making deals with you tonight, Miss Cavanaugh. You come with me or I continue with these midnight nightmares. I only want you to give in so I can have you. Give into the fear, Kaylee. Give in to the fear and you can have more than a week of rest, you could have moths, years even, if you come with me tonight."

Her eyes flicker towards the door. Her father,

"What about my father?" She asked quietly and I sit down on the bed across from her. Our knees inches apart.

"I can make an exact replica of you. Or we can fake your death. Or you stay here and everything will get worse, not better."

"Faking my death would be too painful."

"Yes, but they wouldn't be living a lie."

"Yes they would. They would carry on with their live mourning a death that didn't happen." She bit her bottom lip and I looked at, wondering what it would be like to capture that lip between my own teeth.

She is mine.

I will claim her and brand her as mine.

M I N E.

Mine.

"How would you create a replica of me?"

"Easy." I closed my eyes and picture her in my mind.

I opened them again when I heard her gasp. There in the middle of the room stood another Kaylee, only it wasn't the same.

"Why don't you just do this if you want me so bad?"

"I do, but its not the same. Its no really you."

"What now?"

"I take you back to the Netherworld."

"What, right now?"

"Yes." I raised and eyebrow at her.

"Don't I need to pack?"

"No." And before she could change her mind I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulled her close to me and then we were standing in the middle of my office.

"You are my Snow White Queen." I told her, "You belong to me now. If any one lays one finger on you, you tell me." I must have growled, because she slowly backed away. But I grabbed her wrist and pulled her against me She slammed against my chest.

She looked up at me and I kissed her. Hard.

"I am yours" She repeated.


	3. What to do, what to do? READ! IMPORTANT!

**Okay. Please forgive me.**

**I know I have not been consistent with writing, at all. You have my deepest and most sincere apology (which actually, to be honest, you shouldn't believe) I am returning myself to the fandom and will not let any of you down.**

**This is unfortunately, not a chapter because I'm not sure if any one is even still reading this. I am in the process of a new chapter but, as I said, I'm not gonna upload it if people aren't still waiting on it. Please, review and tell me if you want more and if you have any ideas give them to me.**

**I will write what ever you want me to write, but I need you guys to tell me. I really, really need you guys to tell whether or not you want more of this, because it makes me feel good. **

**I know I'm vain, people tell me this all the time. If any of you have read the Skulduggery Pleasant books then all I can say is I caught it of a very certain, witty skeleton.**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS WANT! **

**I PROMISE I WILL COME THROUGH WITH IT!**

**And that is me, Sadistic Creator of Death, officially signing out. **

**Adiós!**

**Remember review.**

**Are you reviewing? Why not?**

**REVIEW.**

**Thank you.**


	4. Sex Playlist, Omarion

**This is definitely OC.**

**Avari's P.O.V**

I watched Kaylee dance around our room we had shared for the past few years. She had finally agreed to join me, here at home, once everyone had grown tired of people dying. Nash had told her to stop being a selfish bitch and to just sacrifice herself for the greater good. Of course, being the soul that she was, she had come to me, tears in her eyes, accepting my offer.

I hated that she came the way she did.

The thought of killing Nash was still one of my only comforts.

Her laughter snapped me out of my dark reverie. She had let her hair grow long, and it was now jumping up and down in time to her uncoordinated 'dancing'. She brushed her fingers through it, holding the side of her head as she pranced on her toes, her eyes closed, a small smile gracing her features.

I leant against the bed post, content to just watch her. Adjusting to the Netherworld ways had taken a massive toll on the girl and these short moments of freedom and laughter were very rare. I had wanted to hurt her, make her scream, make her suffer. While above on Earth, she had given me nothing but shit, I had, totally against my will, fallen for her.

She moved her hips to the quick beat as she made her way over to me. She grabbed my hands and attempted to pull me up, "come dance with me."

"I don't dance, love."

"I don't care, _love."_

"Please don't ever try to copy me again. Key word, try."

She scraped her nails against my scalp and a low growl erupted from my throat. "Fine," I waved my hand, and the song changed, going from happy and exciting, to low and dark as Wicked Games by The Weeknd poured through the speakers, "but we dance my way."

I turned her and pulled her against me, her back to my chest as I moved us slowly. She rested her head on my shoulder, "I didn't know you liked this guy. I don't even remember his name. I only know the song where he goes, 'I can't feel my face when I sniff glue.'"

I chuckled, "his name is The Weeknd. And of course I like him; he's making half decent music. And it's 'I can't feel my face when _I'm with you.'_ Whoever made you say sniff glue?"

"No one. I just wanted to see your reaction. I was sadly disappointed."

I laughed again, before I started to sing along, "let me see you dance, I love to watch you dance, take you down another level. Get you dancing with the devil, take a shot of this."

She smiled at the lyrics as I twirled her, "interesting choice of song, Ari."

"Yes, it is." I dipped her low, so that her hair rested on the ground. Keeping one hand on her lower back I brought my other one around so that it ran along her thigh. I guided her leg up so that it wrapped around my waist as the song changed to Grind On Me. I grinned down at her, "surely you know this one."

"Of course," she breathed.

Her breathing quickened and her heart filled the space between us, running a mile an hour. Surely winning the race between it and her lungs as her chest heaved. I lowered her to the ground, hooking her other leg around my hips so they locked at the ankles as I traced my lips over her carotid artery. Her whole body shivered when I kissed the sensitive skin behind her eyes and I smirked against her skin.

"Let's carry this to a more comfortable place," I murmured and walked over to the bed.


End file.
